1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates a dynamic damper and a flywheel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamic damper, which operates in accordance with an operation of an input shaft of a transmission for dampening a vibration.
2. Background Information
In connection with such a dynamic damper and a flywheel assembly, the assignee has already developed prior arts disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-48031 (1994) and other similar dynamic dampers and flywheel assemblies.
In the above-mentioned prior art, a second flywheel forming a mass portion is coupled to a drive and transmission system through a torsional damper mechanism including coil springs to dampen a torsional vibration on the drive and transmission system only when a clutch disk is pressed against a first flywheel. Thereby, an operation impeding shifting of the transmission is suppressed in a disengaged state of a clutch while suppressing gear noises (neutral noises) of the transmission in a neutral state as well as vibrations and noises of the transmission during driving of a vehicle.
In the above prior art, the second flywheel dampens the torsional vibration of the drive and transmission system, but the mass of the second flywheel is not utilized for suppressing the axial vibration.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a dynamic damper and a flywheel assembly which dampens the torsional vibration of the drive and transmission system and also suppresses the axial vibration by the mass of a second flywheel. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.